


Dancy Bois lol

by i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics



Series: The Not Multi Chapter Fic Shrine [60]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Dancing, M/M, Megalovania (Toby Fox), Multi, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26675338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics/pseuds/i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics
Summary: Instead of cleaning Jared decides that he's going to dance to Megalovaina. The others are confused but eventually join in on Jared's Jaredness.Im bad at descriptions rn ngl.
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Jared Kleinman/Connor Murphy
Series: The Not Multi Chapter Fic Shrine [60]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589902
Kudos: 15





	Dancy Bois lol

**Author's Note:**

  * For [just_some_gt_trash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_some_gt_trash/gifts).



It was cleaning day as it was every other Saturday. Jared was tasked with cleaning the living room. Just because he was tasked with cleaning the living room doesn't mean he was actually cleaning it. He had decided that he wanted to listen to a cover of Megalovania on piano. So as he was listening to it he started dancing. Rather not good might I add. Dance wasn't really a Jared thing.

Evan, genuinely confused as to why he was listing to Megalovania stuck his head out of the kitchen to witness Jared's not good dancing. "Jare, what are you doing?"

"I'm dancing Hand Soap. What else does it look like?"

"You're having a seizure."

"WoW rUdE!" Jared stopped dancing to act offended. "If I'm so terrible why don't you come show me you can do better."

Evan took Jared up on that offer. This is how you have them slow dancing but fast to Meaglovaina. When Connor witnessed this he started laughing. "Guys, what are you doing?"

"It's called dancing Connor. If anyone should know this it should be you."

Evan laughed into Jared's chest. "Baby come join us."

"I guess you'd call whatever you're doing right now fast dancing, so, fast dancing is probably a two-person thing."

"Do you dare underestimate my power Connot?" 

Connor laughed into his hands. "Honly shit, Jared." He removed his hands from his face as he was being dragged into a circle by Jared and Evan. The three of them started spinning around in a circle. At this point whatever they were doing wasn't really dancing anymore. It was more just spinning, giggling, and not getting the cleaning done. None the less it was perfect for them. 

Who's to say there's anything bad about spinning in circles holding both your boyfriend's hands as Megalovania plays in the background?


End file.
